Please (Drabbles)
by Yoowa
Summary: Just some drabbles with Xanxus and my OC. Um, Rating is T because of curse words and implied action.
1. Chapter 1

Eyyy, finals coming soon. Assignments unfinished. We're also moving houses. Shit going wrong. Ugh. I haven't written for more than a year. Kinda scared to write? hahaha. These are just drabbles with my oc. I apologize before hand for crappy english and grammar.

I'll try to update whenever i can though honestly everything depends on my mood.

Thankyouforputtingupwithme.

* * *

What's your name? Ryou, Akiyama Ryou. A hand grabbed my face through the rusty bars. Twisting and turning roughly. I heard a small chuckle before the hand retracted. "I'll take this one."

I'm not here because I want to be. Long story short, my parents borrowed money from the wrong guys. Debt happened and a bunch of other shit. In an attempt to protect my loving family I was kidnapped. I was…I was sold. Obviously not once or twice. Perhaps a dozen times. With some luck I was always assigned kitchen duties as a servant in various places I was sold to. Other times, I wasn't so lucky…But, I managed.

Somehow I ended up here. The Varia headquarters. The head of servants thought I'd be of good use and bought me…Well, I'm guessing that much anyway. I don't know much about Varia other than it's a ruthless group of mafia. Honestly, I rather be just sold away again than be involved with the mafia. They're nothing but bad news. I just want to live my life normally…freely without being constricted. So of course that means not as a servant or a slave.

"Akiyama, stop spacing out!"

I jerked back to reality and shakily apologized. Well, shit. I can't afford to make mistakes here... especially not here.

"Go wake the boss up…"

What. What. What. No way. "Can't someone else do it?" I was taken back. I've only met the man once and that was when I had to go clean up the broken glass from the dining hall…the one he had thrown at a fellow comrade's head. Like hell I'm going to make direct contact with a man that dangerous. No way in hell.

"The people who usually do it are out on a mission. Most of the reliable staff members are on vacation. And, honestly, Akiyama do you have the right to question my order?" The head servant looked down at me from where he was standing. I mentally flinched at his reply. "I bought you, remember?"

Holding in a sigh, I nodded my head. "I apologize for my behavior." I quickly bowed and hurried out the room. I was nervous. I was scared. I was near my wits end. How could this be happening to me? Seriously, I've got the worst luck ever. Ugh. I heard the Boss hates being woken up. What if he beats the shit out of me….Worse yet, what if he shoots me with those scary looking guns of his? Oh God… I stopped in my tracks. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would tear out of the chest and run away from fear. Which was something I really wanted to do right now. To run away and cower in a corner where no one would find me. God, I couldn't have been sold to a nicer environment. After taking my time, and trying my hardest to calm down I went back on my way to the boss' room. It's just my heart won't stop beating so hard. Ah, dammit.

I stood outside the room. What should I do? Should I knock? Should I enter? I raised my hand up shakily and knocked on the door. Once, twice, no answer. Twisting the door knob, the door opened with a slight creak. The room I entered was dark as the night, with the exception of a single lamp in the corner of the room. The windows were covered with heavy drapes so not even a single ray of light could get in. The room gave out an intimidating feeling much like the man it belonged to. I really don't want to die…That's basically all I was thinking the entire time. Taking a huge breath of air I stepped in meekly. My pace was slow as I made way to the bed. The lack of light wasn't helping me move faster. It was when I had reached one of the bed posts that I felt a presence next to me. No time to think I was tackled to the ground. My head hit the marble floor hard enough to make me see stars. Those were definitely not human limbs pinning me down. Claws dug into my sides and without missing a beat I let out a shriek. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

"Shut the fuck up before I fucking blow your guts out."

Oh God. Help me. I was honestly so confused. My head hurt. My sides stung. I was 100% sure that I was crying. "Bester get off of him." Suddenly the pressure that was on top of me was gone. I laid on the floor just staring into the darkness where the ceiling was supposed to be. I don't know how long I was there. All i know was that time suddenly stopped for me.

The room was suddenly flooded in with sunlight. My eyes burned and I slowly sat up. What's…going on? I rubbed the back of my head and flinched when I felt a bump. "Who the fuck are you?" There was someone standing in front me. There was a lion standing next to the man.

Gasping loudly I backed up unconsciously. Looking up I saw fiery red eyes glaring at me. "I-I was asked to wake you up!" I shuffled up on my feet quickly. "Since you're awake I'll take my leave now!" Bowing I ran out of the room, literally. Pretty sure it was rude to run out on someone like that but like hell I was staying in that room a second more. Well, that's that. I won't see him after today. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for awkward writing. ; _ ; i guess im still not used to writing yet? #lameexuseok

anyways, we moved houses and i finally got wifi today! 8) I wrote a bunch of drabbles which i'll edit and post up at an hour or so interval? ;v; please excuse ooc xanxus. thank you for reading.

It'd be helpful to get a review !

* * *

It's been a week since that incident. I haven't really ventured out of the kitchen area. When I had come back to the servant dorms with the way I looked, ripped up clothes, the head servant jumped my back. He nagged me but gave me an extra pair of uniform.

I've avoided going to the dinner hall during meal times. I really don't want to see the Boss again. I'm still quite terrified of what happened last week. But as a servant I can't really avoid him or the dinner hall forever. Other days I'd discreetly switch duties with other servants when it came to the dinner hall duties but today…But today head servant was closely observing us. I couldn't shake him off. I had a feeling that he knew I was switching out my duties with others…

With a trolley full of whiskey I briskly moved about in the dinner hall. So far good. "Oi." I gulped when I saw boss nod his head towards the whiskey in my trolley. Moving quickly I got close enough that he could reach in and grab his bottle. Except he didn't. He continued to eat.

"Voi! Pour whiskey in boss' glass!"

Oh, right! God, I can be so stupid sometimes. Quickly grabbing a whiskey from the cart I poured it in glass that was resting boss' palm. IN the next second there was a loud crunch. Pieces of broken shards fell on the floor near my feet. Droplets of the whiskey in the glass all over the floor and my clothes. I blinked rapidly. What…the heck. "This isn't my whiskey, trash." How the hell am I supposed to know that?

More importantly what am I supposed to do? I don't know what he liked and it's apparent no one wants to help. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered quietly and knelt down to pick up the glass shards since it seemed like it was like the only thing I could do at the moment. I was embarrassed and anxious. I wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there.

"Trash, I said get me something to drink. Are you fucking deaf?"

Plucking up the last strand of courage I had, I stood up quickly. "Yes!" I pulled out another glass from the trolley, set it on the table and turned my back to the boss. What does he like? Something strong? Of course he likes something strong…Does he like tequila? Jesus Christ, what the hell am I supposed to give him? Taking my chance I pulled out the bottle tequila and poured it in the glass. My eyes nervously shifting to the glass and then to the boss.

When he said nothing and drank from the glass, a sigh of relief made its way out of my mouth. Looks like I survived another day.

* * *

"Akiyama, go replace empty whiskey bottles in boss' room with new ones." Head servant called me out as he looked over a list of things to do. Shifting his glasses he looked up, catching my nervous gaze. "You've already gone there once, another trip won't hurt."

That's not true! You don't know what fear is if you haven't entered boss' room. I exclaimed loudly to myself in my head. Of course I couldn't voice my thoughts. Even if I could, no one would bother to listen anyway. "Can't you send someone else?" I can try to get out of it…at least. Though I already knew what his answer was going to be.

Head servant sighed loudly. "No, Akiyama. Everyone has their hands full right now. Even if I send some else in your spot, you, in return cannot take of their job properly. From the way I see it, the one who is in the best position to go is you." So logical of you head servant, I cringed mentally and nodded my head. "The trolley is done being prepared. Remember to properly greet him." With the orders given, HS turned away and gave his attention to the others in the kitchen.

Grabbing the cart full of whiskey, I made my way into the hall. I really don't want to this. All my experiences dealing with Xanxus have gone bad until now. What's going to make this one any better? I heaved in a long breath and made my towards the boss' room. The sooner I got this done the better. I rapped on the door loudly. A familiar grunt came from inside the room and I proceeded to go inside. There, on one of his huge arm chairs, sat Xanxus with a wine glass in one hand while the other on top of his pet lion. I bowed and greeted the boss. "I've come to replace the whiskey bottles."

He wasn't even looking at me much less giving a shit. Well, this was all better for me. It's not like I needed any attention from him in the first place. His attention only meant problems for me. That much I knew.

"Trash."

I turned out quickly and looked at him questioningly. "Yes, boss?" I asked and stepped forward. Xanxus grunted towards the empty bottle in front of him. Understanding what he wanted done, I quickly grabbed a bottle of tequila and replaced it with the one of the small table. Wait, his glass is empty. I should probably fill it up.

"Boss, your glass." I popped open the bottle and moved to the side where the glass was resting in Xanxus' hand. Dear God, I just hope I don't spill any of this shit. Gulping, I titled the bottle slowly and let the liquid fill up the empty glass.

I stood by Xanxus' side for a while, pouring drinks till he finished even this bottle. I was surprised he wasn't drunk. Didn't he finish a bottle prior to this? Dang, he could sure hold his liquor well. Unlike me. "Should I get more?" I questioned, already moving towards the trolley.

"No." Xanxus stood up suddenly from he was sitting. Surprising me as well his pet Lion. Bester's ears perked up and he shifted his upper body so he could look upwards towards his master. Xanxus towered over me easily, seeing that I was just about average height and he was…rather tall. But then again, western men are taller than most Asians. Rough, calloused fingers, wrapped themselves around my chin, forcibly tilting it upward. "Scum, are you Japanese or something?"

"Y-yes." I muttered out the single word with a lot of courage than I had. I would have nodded my head if I could.

He let go of my chin as suddenly as he had grabbed it. I massaged it lightly, the place where had grabbed burned. My gaze moving from the floor to Xanxus' back which was retreating towards his bed? "What are you waiting for scum? Get out." I nodded quickly and shuffled out of the room. What the heck was that about?


	3. Chapter 3

again, sorry for ooc xanxus / n \

* * *

"Hey, Akiyama. Are you like half Japanese or something?"

"No, I'm full. Please leave me alone." A gang of guys surrounded me in hallway outside the dinner hall. I had just been finishing up the cleaning and it seemed like everyone else had left me behind without bothering to help. "I have work to do so if you could move." I gritted my teeth as one of them pushed me back.

"Hey, hey. Don't speak to us in that tone. You're just a lowly servant." The couple of guys laughed at the statement as if it was some really funny joke.

"Just leave me alone!" I stepped up the guy in front of me. Glaring daggers at him I tried to push my way through. But they wouldn't let me. What the heck is wrong with them? Don't they have better things to do?

"Akiyama, you're pretty cute. You wanna hang out with us? We'll be really nice."

"If you want to fuck then get a prostitute."

"But you're more beautiful than any of the prostitutes we've hung out with."

"That's disgusting. Leave me alone." I scowled and turned away from them. I don't think I can get out of this sticky situation any time soon. My guess was right. As soon as I took a step back a hand grabbed my arm and held it in a strong grip.

"Oi, it's rude to ignore a rank higher than yours."

"Then act like you're my superiors and not some desperate shit heads wanting some action."

It's not like I wasn't the expecting the punch. It just came way faster than I thought. The pain was incredible. I nurtured my cheek as I sat on the ground with the group of guys surrounding me. "What the fuck did you say?"

I spit out the blood in my mouth. "Are you deaf now too?" I was kicked back a few feet. Clutching my throbbing stomach I struggled to even get up. I let out a low groan as I felt pain spring up from my side. Ugh, this is why I didn't want to work under the mafia. This is exactly why. These prideful animals were spiteful and arrogant. One blow to their ego and they crash your world in the next second.

"Akiyama, are you gonna talk to us like that again?" The leader, the guy with spiky blond hair and a bunch of earrings made his way towards me. My eyes slightly widened and I visibly cringed as he leaned down, leering at me with a dangerous look. "Aren't you cute when you're scared? I'll let you off if you give me a blow."

"Fuck off." I managed to whisper. Another punch was thrown. Like last time my face wasn't so lucky. I let out a small shriek as I felt sharp pains resonating from my nose. I was totally losing it now. Along with my nose hurting like shit, my head, throbbing with pain, wasn't helping me think straight.

"What the fuck are you pieces of trash doing?"

The voice came from the other end of the hallway. Even though I could barely register he voice It sounded annoyed. Apparently the owner of the voice had some kind of authority because the guys in front of me straightened up immediately and started to apologize profusely. "Boss, we were just playing around."

My eyes widened slightly when I heard the words boss. Clicks and clacks from the shoes that were making their way down the hall echoed off the wall. This was just my luck. One thing right after another. I don't think I have the will to handle or even be in the presence of Xanxus.

My head was craned downward so I only saw black leather shoes in front of me. With the little strength I had in my body I lifted my face up, though I couldn't meet his gaze. "B-Boss, I—"

"Get the hell up, scum. I want some fucking food in my room right now." You've got to be joking right. I wasn't expecting the least bit of help from Xanxus. I mean, honestly, why would he even bother to look at me…I was nothing. He was the leader of this freaking amazing group of immature brats who liked to call themselves the Varia. But, this was too much. I couldn't move without being in pain and he wanted to bring him food. In the end whatever may the case I couldn't say no to him. He is my boss. Plus, who knows what act of violence he'd commit if I follow his order.

"Alright, boss. I-I'll bring some food to your room."

Honestly, I have no idea how I made my way to the kitchen. Head Servant looked as surprised as any other employee. There was blood on my white shirt from my nose, which thank fully after being examined by the Head Servant wasn't broken. There was a bruise on the right side of my stomach and a cut on my lips. The people I worked with commented how I was lucky that I got away with minimum damage.

As the food was being prepared the HS escorted me to the nurse where I was quickly treated. With a fresh pair of clothes and a tray of food I stood outside of Xanxus' room. I struggled to the hold the tray with one arm as I knocked on the door. After given the permission to enter I opened the door and walked into the room. Looks like nothing had changed from the last time I had been in here.

"Boss, your food." I spoke quietly as I stood by the door. I hadn't budged from my place at all even though I was itching to get the hell out.

"Leave it on the desk. And get over here." He growled deeply from where he was sitting on the huge arm chair again, his velvety deep voice ringing in my ears. His lion sleeping soundly by his feet. Ah, how much more intimidating could these guys get? I placed the food tray on the mahogany desk and awkwardly made my way to where Xanxus was sitting. "Sit." Was the only word he uttered when I reached him. What…? Where do I sit? On the floor? Oh, no. Please don't make this any more awkward than it already is. I got ready to sit on the floor when I felt a death grip on my arm. With a yank I was on Xanxus' lap.

Well, shit. "Boss!" I exclaimed loudly. Even I couldn't take this much. I tried to get off the lap but Xanxus had one of his arms around my stomach. With the slightest movement I made to get out, his arm would make contact with my bruise. "Boss…" I stopped moving seeing that every time I did, it only hurt me.

Xanxus wasn't bothered at all. He was just sitting still behind me with God knows what expression. Was he enjoying this? It was so embarrassing though. I was about to ask Xanxus to let me go when I felt his hand move upward from where it was resting. His fingers easily undoing the buttons on my shirt. Wait, wait. What are you doing? I panicked and unconsciously leaned backwards to get away from the hand. "Xan—Boss! What are you doing?" He didn't answer. He only continued what he was doing. Within the next seconds the top half of my uniform was off and I was bare chest. I felt my face heat up from the embarrassment and once again tried to get away.

"Stop fucking moving, trash."

He spoke in such a threatening way that I stopped moving that second. His hand was so warm. Abnormally warm. It was like heat was radiating off of it. "Boss…what are you doing?" I asked again in a small whisper.

"Marking you."

Unexpected teeth dug into my neck and I screamed. It hurt. It hurt so badly. How could he do that? More importantly why would he do that? "B-B-bos…s. Ahh…hh" Please stop it. It hurts. I struggled to get out of his death grip. I could feel a small trickle of blood roll down my chest. Was it blood or was it saliva? I don't know. I don't care. I just want the pain to stop. Pain was something i couldn't stand.

It seemed like ages before Xanxus pulled away. I was exhausted from the pain. I never knew that biting a person would be this hurtful. Though, it felt more like Xanxus had bit and chewed me out. Like meat...I could feel my eyelids shutting on their own but I tried my hardest to keep awake. This was possibly the worst place to fall asleep. I mean, holy shit, I was still on Xanxus' lap. But after today's event there wasn't even a single hint of willpower left inside me. I was thoroughly done. So, as I fell into my slumber my body relaxed and fell into Xanxus' chest; my head nestling perfectly in his neck. I'd deal with the consequences tomorrow. All I want to do right now is just sleep and forget.

* * *

omg nothing makes sense...


	4. Chapter 4

onward with the drabbles

Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Please, let me go." I begged at the older man who had a death grip on my wrist. "Please, boss. I promise I won't make any more mistakes…so please." What was he going to do? My heart rapidly beat against my ribcage. Anxiety taking over my entire being. Stricken by fear, I could barely walk. Xanxus who was a good feet taller than me had a faster pace. His long limbs meant longer strides. I could hardly keep up. "Boss—"I tried again to beg him to let me go. I honestly didn't mean to drop his favorite bottle of whiskey and to make matters worse...The alcohol got all over his shoes. It wasn't my fault…That stupid swordsman scared the hell out of me by yelling out so suddenly. Seriously though aren't these guys rich as heck…What are one or two broken bottles to them anyway?

"Shut the fuck up, Trash. One more word out of you and I'll rip your tongue out."

My already stiff body jerked at the threat. "I'm sorry." I whispered. My voice trembled and gave away. Sometimes it felt like he needed an excuse to threaten me. I don't like this situation at all. This is possibly the worst situation. The attention I least wanted was being given to me…by the man who I least wanted it from. No sooner than later we reached boss' room. It only took him a few seconds to jerk me inside the room, the door automatically swinging shut itself, as I was thrown on the bed.

Oh no. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I mean, what else happens on the bed with two guys…"Boss, don't do this." I scrambled back as Xanxus shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie. "Boss…" As the words slipped out of my mouth, xanxus' gaze held on to mine. I looked away quickly and jumped off the bed. Even with the bed separating the two us I didn't feel, at all, safe. "I apologize, Boss. Please forgive me."

"You want me to forgive you, trash?" Xanxus cocked an eyebrow up. "Then get on the fucking bed."

"I'll do anything but that. Please." I managed to look him in the eye for a few seconds before whipping gaze away to stare at the ground. A heard rustling and a slight clicking sound. When I looked up I saw Xanxus pointing a gun at me. Oh, fucking hell. I trembled visibly as I slowly placed my knee on the bed. Please, for the love of God put that freaking gun away.

"Should have listened from the beginning, you stupid trash." The bed shifted slightly as Xanxus sat on it. He moved to rest his back on the backboard and beckoned me over. When I was close enough he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled on me making me crash into his chest.

"Boss-!" I looked up to see the reds of Xanxus' eyes staring down at me. Biting my lip I couldn't help but shift my gaze. Honestly, he was the last person who I thought was going to jump me like this. Actually he wasn't even on the list. If only I had known that he was like this I would have taken better precautions.

"You must have experience seeing that your status is lower than a servant's. Take your clothes off." He smirked as he leaned back to get comfortable. His strong gaze not wavering away from me.

The remark hurt. It's not like I wanted experience. Not like I wanted to be sold around from place to place. Not like I wanted attention from dirty old men. I didn't ask for this. And experience? What experience… Most I had been was felt up. After the first time someone touched me I made sure that I was never, ever, alone in any room. Though sometimes I slipped up… I doubt that all Xanxus wants is to feel me up. Not from the way he's looking at me.

"Oi, Scum. Didn't you hear me?" Xanxus growled as he straddled me on his lap. I nodded my head and swiftly unbutton the top half of my uniform. I was just about to slip it off when I felt Xanxus suddenly move from where he was. In the next moment I was pinned under him. "You're taking too long, trash."

"W-wait!" Too late. With inhumane strength he ripped off the rest of the uniform. It lay in shambles on the floor. This is ridiculous. "I was taking them off!" I spoke up almost immediately and then regretted the decision.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you going against me trash?"

"N-No! Of course not."

A satisfactory smirk on Xanxus' face was visible as he looked up and down. "Your body could be mistaken for a woman's." I blushed and covered myself but, hey, this is Xanxus we're talking about. Within moments he had my arms pinned above me. He moved down to my chest taking his time to check how sensitive I was there.

I felt his hands let go of my arms to play with my nipples. "…!" I bit my lip from making any sounds. "AH—"He was biting me. "Stop, please." My plea remained unheard as his fingers started fondling with my nipples. Oh my God, is he— Xanxus started grazing his teeth on my skin before nipping and sucking."Nnf, Boss, please no more." It seems like I'm some sort of delicacy to him…? This was torture though. I was feeling sensations I hadn't felt in such a long time. Xanxus moved up. His nose nuzzling in my neck, his hair tickling me and then in one swift movement he bit me harshly. In the same spot as he had bitten me last time.

"Ahh—hh, it hurts…" my hands twisted themselves in Boss' hair and tried desperately to pull him away. My face wet with tears. When he finally did move away, I stared at him with hazy, frantic eyes. "W-Why?"

But the only thing he said before leaning down again was, "Trash, you're hard."

* * *

omg im so bad at writing sex parts /gives up


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm going through this dreadful thing called finals week. Anyways, thank you for reviewing!  
My OC is a Boy ; A ; )/ Does he seem really girly? ; vvvv ;)/ Oops.  
And also the timeline for this story is just during the peaceful times of Vongola. (So I guess after the manga ended everyone went to where they came from to continue with their daily lives.)

i hope this answers all the questions ; A ;

p.s these drabbles are of events that occur over a time period of one month (up until now that is).

* * *

Tears streamed down my face as I gurgled and rinsed my mouth for the 100th time. To think I thought he was different… In the end they're all the same. Dammit. Damn it all. I felt humiliated… violated. And the worst part was I couldn't fight back. To think I was so scared of this guy. The more I thought about it the more I was getting depressed about it.

"What are you doing?"

I whipped my face towards door of the washroom I was in. Head Servant stood in the doorway with a concerned look. The moment he took a step forward I unconsciously took one back. "Akiyama, I asked what you were doing?"

I was loss of words. My head wasn't even functioning right now. The only thing I was thinking about was what happened earlier. "I-uh, I was just washing up."

"Did something happen? Are you bleeding?" He asked as he walked towards me. His hands pulling me forward before I could move back. I cringed from the skin ship and he noticed. "What happened?" He asked me again as he unbuttoned the top button of my collar shirt to inspect my neck wound. Oh, I hadn't noticed the dried blood on my neck…much less on the bloody spots my shirt.

"Nothing happened." I muttered. My eyes cast downward shamefully. What was I supposed to tell him? 'Hey, I just had sex with our boss.'

"Obviously something happened. Stop lying and just tell me. Did someone…do something to you?" Looks like he wasn't giving up on this subject. I don't think we're going to get anywhere though seeing I was being just as stubborn as he was.

"I just…gave boss some service…" My voice was barely audible. I just wanted to bury myself.

"You did what!?" HS grabbed me by the shoulders harshly, forcing me to look up. "Akiyama…Did you seduce the boss?"

"What, no! Where would you get the idea—I would never do that. He forced me to do it." I cried out in frustration. How could he even think something absurd as that? Does he not know I spend most of my time in the kitchen helping out with the dishes and food? Why…why would I seduce the Boss…? It hurt me to think HS thought that I would do something like. Tears sprung up in my eyes once again. "How…could you even think that, Pierre-sama? Haven't you known me the longest in this hellish place?" My hand balled up into a fist and lightly hit HS in the chest. To think I had the courage to speak up to him like this. I was just so torn and aggravated right now. Nothing was working out. Nothing was right. Everything was messed up in this hell.

No matter how hard I cry or scream nothing's going to change. My status of a slave, being lower than a servant, wasn't going to amend itself anytime. I was going to be alone for the remainder of my life. No one to talk to. No friends, no family, no one. In the state I was right now, these thoughts made me even more hopeless than before.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have said that." Pierre looked away awkwardly as he apologized.

It's too late to apologize. Damage was already done. "I'll be taking my leave." I wiped away the trail of tears with my sleeve and walked past Head servant. The little hopes I had were crushed after today. After all, today I've found that the world is truly cruel. I could feel myself tear up again.

"Akiyama—!"

I heard my name being called as I dashed out of the restroom. I ran aimlessly, just trying to find a place where I could be alone. Within minutes I found myself breathless standing in a balcony overlooking the forest surrounding the HQ. Taking deep breaths I huddled down in one of the corners of the balcony. I was skipping out on duties but I didn't care anymore. What's the worst punishment I could get? I've already experienced the hellish wonders of this place. I doubt it could get any worse.

It was quiet with the wind rustling my hair. I hadn't felt this much peace in….forever. IT was such a nice feeling. Something I could get used to if I could. Leaning back against the wall, I craned my neck to look at the stars. Being in such a secluded part of the world, there was no air or (much) light pollution to block out the stars. The whole scene looked like it was out of some fairy tale; the green forest, trees swaying slightly due to the wind, the stars above twinkling mischievously. Though, I rather my life be a part of some fairy tale than some scenery.

I groaned loudly, my body feeling heavy. I must have fallen asleep. Oh, crap. What time is it? I tried getting up from the spot I was in but noticed that instead of being in the balcony I was in a bed. A heavy hand was draped on top of me, without much luck, I could barely move my upper body. Once my vision adjusted to the darkness I tried to figure out where I was and more importantly whose arm was on top me.

Where the heck was I? I couldn't make anything out. It was too dark. But for now, I think I should probably get out of here. I'd already tried lifting the arm but that was no good. I couldn't budge it. Maybe I can slither out? Wiggling a bit, I tried sinking in the bed and attempted to squeeze through the tight hold. Just when I thought I could get through, the hold tightened and pulled me firmly forward. I crashed into a bare chest.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing?"

I don't think I can ever forget the velvety harsh voice of my boss. Like, ever. How did I get into Xanxus' bed…? "Boss!" I cried out loudly from surprise finally knowing who my kidnapper was. "Boss, I need to go or I'll get in trouble."My voice was strangely calm even though I could feel my heart beat fasten.

"No need. Those scums know you're with me." Xanxus replied in his usual tone of voice. He had shifted his body so that now his chin could rest on my head. I lay awkwardly in his hold, not really knowing what to do or what to say. Man, this felt so weird. "Wake me up again and I swear you'll never see daylight again." I gulped and nodded my head to which he tsked at. What am I going to do? How was going to sleep here…? I was super exhausted but too nervous to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I slept for 2 days bc finals week is over.

Ah, thank you for the reviews! My OC is normal and he doesn't have any flames or anything of the sort. He can barely defend himself, lmao.

P.S the cover picture of this story is a quick doodle of my oc.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Somehow I managed to get some close eye. I don't know how it happened but I had ended up getting, probably, the best sleep I'd have ever gotten ever since I had gotten here. When I opened my eyes, I found my upper body comfortably nestled in Xanxus' chest while my head was perfectly aligned to rest on base of his neck. I breathed in the musky scent, my arms wrapping themselves around the warm body. If only he didn't have a shit personality. If only.

"Oi, what are you doing?" A voice groaned right above me. A stifle of a yawn and the whole bed shifted suddenly. I was still clinging to Xanxus so up I went with him. I was still in a shock so I didn't realize the stare of those fiery orbs.

I jumped up from where I was, suddenly feeling very energetic. "S-sorry!" Now it was Xanxus craning his head up to look at with me. Wait one moment. I just realized I was in my underwear? What, what!? I stumbled off the bed and shuffled behind one of those huge bed posts in an attempt to cover myself. "Where are my clothes?" Thank God my voice didn't crack though it did end up wavering towards the end.

An arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me backwards so I fell on the bed. Xanxus' shadow fell on top of me. His face closer than I expected yet even so I couldn't look away. "What's the point of hiding yourself when I've seen everything?" He asked with a raise of his forked brow. Those words made me blush and I finally managed to break the gaze from awkwardness.

"Boss, that's not fair." I covered my face and rolled on my stomach in shame. Oh, how I wanted to crawl under the bed right now. Though Xanxus' had seen my body that didn't mean I could prance around his room naked and in full glory.

"You've seen mine too; I don't see what's not fair." Xanxus grunted and pulled on my arms. He was so straightforward at times. If he was less intimidating he'd be a great...lover.

"T-That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Y-You can't just say something like that…"

"Like what?"

"That you've seen me nak—"

A deep chuckle. Was the great Xanxus teasing me? How out of character.

"Boss!" I rose from I was in anger.

"Ryou."

I became stiff, frozen, right on the spot where I was. My retort lost on its way from my brain to my mouth. He, doesn't he, usually call me scum or trash? Why did he suddenly call me by my name? But the way he said it. The way my name rolled off his tongue in thick Italian accent made me…happy? I-I'm not sure. My face felt like it was going burn off my skull and once again I found myself covering it with my hands. Shit, I was not supposed to feel this happy just because my boss called me by my name. Well, it was definitely something new because all he did call anyone, and everyone, was scum or trash (me included).

Pair of arms of tug my hands away from my face. Lifelessly, my limbs fell to my sides, my face lowered. Xanxus towered over me, though this time I didn't feel quite as intimidated. I was still not over the fact that he called me by name.

"Look up."

I followed the instructions obediently and saw Xanxus' face closing in. Scorching hot lips landed on mine. Now, Xanxus wasn't the type of guy who'd go for chaste and quick kisses on the lips. When he goes in, oh, he goes in. Next thing I knew was I was on my back with Xanxus sucking on my bottom my lip harshly. His tongue went inside my mouth, and suddenly I found it hard to breath. Although I've had my fair share of kisses, none of them, and I repeat, none of them were intense like this. This was something new, not something I was used to.

Xanxus' explored with his tongue every cavern in my mouth. His tongue continuously rubbing on mine. One of his hands was on the back of my head, pushing me towards him, as if wanting to merge into one right there and then. When he finally moved away, I was left breathless. "B-Boss…" I wiped the corner of my mouth of the saliva that trickled down.

"Oi, you're hard." Xanxus hooked a finger on the band of my underwear and stretched it outward.

"Don't look!" I jerked backward and grabbed a pillow to cover myself. Dammit, he is so unexpected sometimes. "I-I'll take care of it myself! You can go take a shower or whatever you do in the morning."

"First thing I do in the morning is jack off so…" He tilted his head towards me, the corner of his lips slightly turned upward forming a smirk.


End file.
